Teenage DaysCSI Style
by LabRatzRule
Summary: Basically as the title says, our favourite CSIs in High School. Chapter 8 is up people!
1. Chapter 1

I decided to write this after reading the many CSI high school fics. You should check them out. Especially High School Times, High School Problems by AmberKyep which inspired me to write this.

All mistakes are mine and I own nothing!!!

Sara glued her eyes firmly to the floor as her social worker discussed her with the principal of her new school.Every so often one of them would glance at Sara, making her feel extremely uncomfortable and uneasy.

After what felt like an eternity the adults stopped talking and looked at her properly for the first time since she'd entered the principal's office. "Sara, I'm going to leave now. Will you be okay?"

Sara sighed and nodded. She hated the sympathy more then the looks of contempt that had followed her after her father's death. She'd started at numerous high schools as she was shunted between too many foster to count and was used to being the new kid. Sara was sure that one more time couldn't hurt.

The social worker patted her on the shoulder as she left. The principal glanced up at Sara, "I've requested a boy who will be in your form to show you round. His name's Greg Sanders. Ah, here he is."

Sara turned towards the door where a teenage boy was standing with a sheepish grin. His blondey-brown hair was carefully and painstakingly gelled up to make it look like he had just woken up.

Sara couldn't help but to immediately like him. She was pretty sure that Greg had that effect on everyone who met him. His eyes were deep brown and mischievous but Sara could tell that she would be able trust him in the future.

"If you would care to follow me, madam." He mock-bowed and held his hand out to her. Giggling Sara took it and allowed Greg to lead into the empty corridor. All of the kids had gone to their homerooms a while ago and the echoing hallways freaked Sara out slightly.

"Don't worry, you'll soon be able to find your way around," Greg said, catching sight of Sara's slightly overwhelmed look as he led her through the rabbit run of corridors. "Why'd you move schools?"

Sara felt her throat constrict slightly. She knew Greg was just trying to make conversation but she was always uncomfortable around those subjects. "I moved house." Well it wasn't technically a lie; she had moved house, and family.

"Here it is!" Greg exclaimed suddenly, stopping outside a door. "Your new form waits," and with that he pushed open the door and stepped inside. Sara nervously followed suit and entered the classroom.

Everyone's eyes turned to the door and the new kid. Sara shifted from foot to foot, biting her lip. No matter how many she had tried she'd never got used to being new. She knew that she would soon be categorized to fit with the neat cliques already formed and was dreading the moment of the decision.

Sara quickly scanned the room as she walked over to her seat at the very back of the classroom. She was trying to work out who to avoid and who to trust. She quickly who were the populars; a group of cheerleader and footballer types, surrounding a blonde girl who appeared to be their leader. Sara was amazed at the similarities that high school kids often shared with packs of animals.

The boy who showed her around, Greg, was sitting in the midst of a small group of slightly-geeky looking teenagers. He seemed to be having an animated discussion about the advantages and disadvantages of teddy bears.

"Did you ever have a teddy Sara?" He as soon as she dropped into the seat behind him. Greg was so enthusiastic about the topic that his eyes were wide and bright. He smiled at Sara with his brown eyes alight with excitement.

Sara grinned back; his smile was infectious, and nodded. "I had one when I was about four." She remembered that bear and its soft black fur. Her Dad had bought it when he was feeling guilty, right after he'd broken her arm by pushing her down the stairs.

"See Archie, I told you! Everyone has a teddy when they're little! It's practically a law of growing up!" Greg yelled triumphantly. The boy Sara guessed was Archie just shrugged and smiled at her.

"I'm Archie," he introduced himself, "and seeing as Greg doesn't seem bothered with introductions, this is Warrick." He said indicating to a boy with an afro who waved at Sara.

"And we," Greg indicated proudly round the group, "are officially the nerdiest nerds you are ever likely to encounter."

He looked so pleased about this fact that Sara couldn't help but laugh. "What?" Asked Warrick, looking offended, "if we make fun of ourselves, it makes it harder for others to do so."

"Sorry," Sara apologized immediately, still unsure of where she stood with these people. "It's just kind of… different." She finished, after struggling to find the right word.

"No need to be sorry," Greg assured her. "If you like you can officially become a nerd too." He looked so eager that Sara couldn't bear to disappoint him, and it seemed like fun

"Okay," she said. "Count me in. Where do I sign?"

"Here," Greg replied handing her a notebook with the words Nerd Society written on the front. Inside the cover was a list with all of their names. Handing Sara a pen, he passed it over, giving her his trademark smile whilst doing so.

Sara took the notebook and pen and wrote her name in her neatest writing. She'd been joking when she had asked where to sign but Sara could tell from their faces that it was a tradition of some form.

Just then the bell rang for first lesson. In one solid mass the entire class moved towards the door, pushing and shoving to get out first. Sara stayed near the back of the crowd, eyeing the body of students warily.

"What lesson have you got?" Asked Greg who'd appeared next to her from nowhere.

"Biology with a Dr. Grissom," she replied a little unsurely. She couldn't remember which way the science block was and didn't really want to get lost straight away.

Greg punched the air in triumph, "same!" He yelled, almost deafening her. "I'll show you the way." With that he grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the seething mass of teenagers, giving her no choice in the matter.

Next chapter will be the biology lesson with Grissom. Please review if you like it or if you want me to stop writing immediately or if you had something good for breakfast. Seriously, I'm not fussy, just review please!!!


	2. Biology with Grissom

Next chapter, don't get used to them being uploaded this quickly though, procrastination is my middle name after all.

Mistakes are mine and I own nothing!

Greg dragged Sara over to a classroom in the science block. Taking seats in the second row, they both took out their timetables to compare their next lessons.

"You're taking photography?" Greg asked her, catching sight of her last lesson. "My Mum wouldn't let me take that after I accidently broke her camera by dropping it off the roof. I think Archie's taking it though."

"What were doing with a camera on the roof?" Sara asked. It seemed a little odd even for Greg.

"Bird watching," he replied, making it seem like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Considering this was Greg it probably was the most obvious conclusion.

"You watch birds?" Sara wasn't sure she'd heard right. She didn't think Greg could keep still long enough not to scare the birds away.

"Pesky magpie stole my watch. I was waiting for him to drop it."

"Right, how come I didn't think of that?" Sara shook her head at his antics. "Do you think that's Dr. Grissom?" She said, pointing at the man who had just entered the room.

"I'm Dr. Grissom but just call me Grissom. Dr. sounds too formal." The teacher turned around and started writing the date on the board.

"Nah must be some other teacher." Greg answered Sara's previous question.

Sara stuck her tongue out at him in reply. "Do you think he'll be a good teacher?"

"It's my first biology lesson too, but my brother had him last year; apparently all he ever talks about is bugs. Still managed to get everyone to pass though." Greg said.

"Sounds like an interesting teaching method."

Greg nodded, "got a bit boring after a while apparently."

"I can imagine." Sara said, writing the date and title in her book. She did her best to ignore Greg when they were told to do the book work but his questions were endless.

"Sara, what's transpiration? Why do leaves need oxygen _and_ carbon dioxide? Sara, Sara! I don't get it!"

"I thought you were good at science Greg." Sara had given up on ignoring him and was now repeatedly hitting her head on the table.

"I am but its fun annoying you." He told her, smiling mischievously. Sara hit him in the arm and then returned to doing her own work.

"Shut up, Greg. I swear I'm moving seats next lesson!" Sara said.

"But you love me," Greg exclaimed. "How could you bear to leave me?" His eyes were wide with fake hurt and on his face was a wounded expression.

"Oh believe me, I'll survive." Sara answered.

"You break my heart, Sidle." He held his chest and gave her puppy-dog eyes. Sara laughed at him and turned back to her work yet again.

"You're hearts on the other side Sanders." Grissom told him. Both Greg and Sara looked up, wearing identical looks of shock. Neither of them had noticed him standing there and wondered how much of the conversation he'd heard.

"I knew that," Greg said hastily. "I was just…testing Sara here on the human anatomy."

"Good enough excuse Greg but we're meant to be learning about plant anatomy, not human anatomy." With that Grissom turned to walk away but Greg's shout stopped him.

"How'd you know who I was?" He asked.

"I had your brother last year, he told the class about some of your funnier escapades." Grissom said. "Did you really blow up the bathroom when you were twelve?"

Greg looked sheepish as Sara laughed at him. "It was an accident. I just wanted to find out what happened when you light fireworks inside."

"And you were surprised at the result?" Sara asked. Trying to hide her obvious amusement, needless to say she was failing, miserably.

"Yeah well, I bet you did stupid stuff when you were little too." Sara stopped laughing and froze. Greg sensed her discomfort and faced her, a puzzled expression on his face. "What happened Sar?"

Sara checked to see whether Grissom was still there but he had returned to his desk and was engrossed in a conversation with a spider. "I just had a bit of a weird childhood." She told him, careful not to mention anything too precise.

Greg nodded slowly, "I understand if you don't want to tell me." He said, "but I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks Greggo."

"Greggo?"

Sara shrugged and grinned, "It sounds cute." She explained, watching Greg's facial expression turn from mock-outrage to a goofy smile.

The bell suddenly went off and Greg jumped, "I didn't do any work!" He said, looking horrified.

"No, you were too busy bugging me." Sara said, rolling her eyes. "You can borrow my book tonight and copy what you missed."

"Thanks Sar, you're a life-saver."

She smiled smugly at him, "I know." Greg stuck his tongue out at her in response. "Very mature Greg."

"Well you did it earlier." He replied. "Look, there's Archie and Warrick." Sure enough the other members of the nerd society were waiting for them on a bench. A couple of taller kids were surrounding them and Warrick was looking unsure while Archie was yelling at the broad-shouldered teen that was in front of him.

"What's going on?" Asked Sara as she and Greg walked up to them.

"These freaks are on our bench." The large boy told her, his voice had a strong Texan accent and his brown hair fell over his forehead and was at the point of hiding his (also brown) eyes.

"I don't see your name on it." Sara told him calmly, walking over to where Warrick was sitting. The Texan grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back roughly.

"Leave her alone, Stokes!" Greg shouted, joining the growing crowd, he tried to help her but was held back by a couple of bigger kids.

The boy ignored him and yelled at Sara, "what are you doing, bitch?"

"Going to see my friends," Sara replied, her voice not wavering but a fierce defiance blazing in her eyes. Nick pushed her into a nearby bush and walked off, his friends following.

"Watch it, newbie." The blonde girl Sara had seen in registration snapped at her, as Sara got up.

Greg ran over to her and helped her up. "Good going Sara, you're on the wrong side of Nick Stokes _and_ Catherine Braune already." He didn't seem angry, just amused and his eyes glittered with the usual mischief. "They hate us," he explained.

Archie and Warrick joined them, both of them shaking their heads and grinning. "I think we should go for pizza after school to celebrate Sara's official initiation." Archie suggested. They all agreed and turned to Sara.

She shrugged and grinned. "Sounds good to me."

Next chapter them at the pizza shop. Three guesses who else is there! Please review.


	3. Pete's Pizza Palace

The Nerd Society the pizza restaurant. It was written at about 4 'o' clock this morning so it might not be that good.

Erynn Edition- Thanks, I thought it looked weird but I wasn't sure.

Fox-rox1539- Well, the second one was right but I like the unicorn idea. Can I use it in later chapters? I'll put you in as well if you like. You can be one of Greg's brothers or sisters. I need names for them.

Mistakes are mine and I own nothing (except the mistakes I just admitted to owning!)

After school the nerd society made their way over to Pete's Pizza Palace. Sara had phoned home at lunch and checked with her foster mum and the others had checked with their appropriate guardians.

When the final bell rang the nerds met up at the gates and started to walk down the street. "I'm going to get the meat feast with peppers, extra cheese, pineapple, mushrooms and even more cheese." Greg told them, bounding along like an excited puppy.

The others just laughed at him and carried with on their conversation. "Seriously guys, never ever eat pineapple."

"Why not?" Asked Greg, having gotten bored of dancing around. "I like pineapple!"

Everyone turned to Archie, "Yeah, what have you got against pineapple?" Warrick looked horrified at the mere thought of someone disliking the tropical fruit in question.

"You've never seen Michael McIntyre? It's so funny; you have got to watch it!" Archie looked at their blank expressions and gave up on the topic. (If you haven't seen Michael McIntyre Live and Laughing then I definitely recommend it. It's hilarious. It may put you off pineapples for life though.)

The group entered the restaurant and were immediately greeted by a cheerful man who seemed to recognize them. "Ah, the nerd society. How are you lot?"

Warrick, Greg and Archie all replied but Sara remained quietly at the back of the group. "Who's this then?" The man asked, catching sight of her. "You been recruiting?"

Greg pushed Sara to the front and introduced her to the man. "Sara, this is Pete himself, Pete this is Sara, she joined us today."

Pete led them over to an empty table and took their orders. They were discussing school when Warrick fell silent and pointed over to a gang of teenagers that had just entered.

Following his gaze, the nerd society saw what he'd seen and immediately tried to look inconspicuous. Unfortunately Catherine caught sight of them and wandered over to their table, followed, as always, by the rest of the popular kids.

"What?" Greg asked bluntly when they reached the nerds.

Catherine pretended to look hurt, "we only wanted to say hi." She looked around the group of kids behind her for confirmation. "Right guys?" They all nodded. "When we saw our _favourite_ geeks we couldn't pass the opportunity of…"

"Of what? Harassing us?" Sara interrupted. "Mission accomplished. You can go back to your home planet now."

There was a collective indrawing of breath from the popular kids and a snicker from the nerds. "Don't you remember what I told you earlier?" Catherine asked Sara, giving her a sweet smile mixed with venom.

"Erm, one sec'. Oh I know this. Erm. No you're going to have to tell me." Sara had to admit; when it came to winding up bullies she was pretty good.

"I told you to watch out, or there'll be trouble," Catherine's smile never wavered but her eyes were steely cold.

"Good to know but if you don't mind, my pizza's getting cold." Greg stopped the catfight that everyone was sure this would end in.

"Good thing you got your boyfriend to protect you Sidle." Catherine told Sara. "Not so lucky for you that mine will be here soon." With that she walked off to a vacant table at the other side of the room. (Yes I'm making Nick her boyfriend but don't worry, it won't last.)

"Jeez Sar, do you have a death wish or something?" Greg asked, turning to face a still fuming Sara. "You started a new school today and how many enemies do you have?"

Sara shrugged and turned away from him, she looked slightly guilty under the anger. "She just winds me up, you know?"

The others shrugged in response. "Nick's going to kill us." Warrick pointed out gloomily.

"Sorry guys." Sara felt guilty for arguing with Catherine and getting the others in trouble.

"No problem really." Archie said, when Sara looked puzzled he explained. "They're always looking for a reason to attack us. We're used to it."

"We probably should be apologizing to you for dragging you down with us." Greg told her. "If you hang around with us you're going to be unpopular."

"This is no way your fault; I'd get picked on anyway."

The nerd society contemplated this as they finished off their pizzas. "We ought to get going," Warrick said, glancing over to where the popular kids were sitting. "We can go to mine, my Gran's out."

"Warrick's right," Archie agreed. "If we stay here too long then Nick will show up."

Sara and Greg nodded and stood up. They made it safely through the door and into the car park before the inevitable occurred. They ran into Nick. As soon as he saw them he yelled, "Oi freaks, why did Cath call me saying you were being disrespectful?"

Greg, Archie, Sara and Warrick laughed at the use of the word disrespectful. Why should they have any respect for people like Catherine Braun? People who got what they wanted when they asked for it.

"What's the joke?" Nick asked them, standing right in front of them. Every time he shouted they were covered in saliva.

"Your face," Greg said before he could stop himself. He silently cursed himself when he saw Nick turn bright red with anger. Sara, Warrick and Archie found it amusing but sadly Greg couldn't quite say the same for Nick.

"What did you just say?" He thundered.

"Nothing," Greg squeaked. Nick could be vey intimidating up close, as he was now finding out.

"Come on Greg, we need to get back." Archie broke in. Warrick and Sara nodded urgently and proceeded to grab his arms and pull him away.

"If I get any more trouble from you lot then you're dead, got it!" Nick yelled after them. "Especially you Sanders, or you new kid."

"Whatever," called Sara over her shoulder as they hurried down the road. Turning to Greg she rolled her eyes, "and you say I have a death wish."

"It was an accident." Greg protested. "It just sort of came out."

"It was funny though," Warrick remarked.

Archie nodded in agreement, "even if you did manage to piss off one of the toughest in the entire school."

Greg glanced back nervously, "you don't think he'd sneak up on us and beat us up, do you?"

Sara laughed at his fearful expression. "Like he could manage to creep up on anyone."

They all grinned at this and gradually the tense atmosphere was replaced with a slightly more relaxed one. "We still going to mine?" Warrick asked.

"Might as well," Archie replied. "At least there won't be any bullies there."

"Have you met my Gran yet?" Warrick laughed. "Shall we get a movie to watch while we're out?"

"Fine, but we are _not_ letting Greg choose again. I can't bear the thought of watching another sci-fi thriller with bloodthirsty alien pirates."

Greg stuck his tongue out at Archie while Sara tried to hold back her laughter. She'd only known the nerd society for less than a day but she already felt included and it was fun, a lot better than hanging around by herself, like normal.

Please review!


	4. Mamma Mia and Popcorn

Sorry about the brief delay but I was busy with school and other pointless subjects under that category.

I'mSuchAGenius1988, pippy93, Sara lover554 and csilover334: Thank you =D.

Maria-Elric05: Yeah I'm planning on getting Warrick and Cath together (not sure how) and Sara and Greg too.

Erynn Edition: Good idea, I might use that later. You don't mind do you?

ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE AND I OWN NOTHING!!! (I'm planning on kidnapping Greg though!)

"What about this one?" Greg asked, holding up a copy of The Shining.

Archie shook his head, "remember what happened last time we watched a horror movie?" Greg blushed and quickly returned the movie back to the shelf and turned away. "He ended up hiding behind the sofa with a cushion over his head." Archie explained to Sara, who was looking puzzled.

"Then his little sister came in and told him to stop being such a baby." Warrick added, grinning. "And she was six at the time."

"Yeah well you don't know how annoying brothers and sisters can be." Greg told them. "They can absolute hell at times."

"At least you don't have computer-freak parents," Archie said.

"Or a neurotic Gran," Warrick chipped in. They all turned to Sara in expectation. She shrugged and looked away.

"Mine are okay." She said, failing to mention the whole dad-being-stabbed-to-death part.

"What about this one?" Greg quickly changed the subject, remembering what had happened in biology. The other saw the movie he had chosen and laughed.

"At least there's no chance of you getting scared."

"Bit of a leap from The Shining to that don't you think?"

"I never knew you liked ABBA Greg." Archie said, "And I've known you for years!"

Greg grinned and blushed yet again. "My Mum got me listening to them. They're kind of cheesy but I like it."

"I haven't seen it yet." Sara admitted, "I keep meaning to but I get sidetracked."

"My Gran forced me to watch it. It's actually quite funny."

Greg looked amazed at their response; he'd obviously been expecting the worst. "So, we're getting it?"

Sara was reminded irresistibly of a small child at Christmas and grinned. "I'm okay with it," the other two nodded in confirmation and headed towards the checkout.

Archie grabbed a couple of bags of popcorn on the way and said, in total seriousness, "we can't have a movie without popcorn. It's an almost official law of the art of film-watching."

Pulling very solemn faces, Warrick, Greg and Sara nodded before collapsing in laughter.

"Well it is!" Archie pretended to look offended but gave up after a few seconds.

After a relatively eventless walk, the only thing that happened was Greg getting yelled at by a grumpy pensioner for walking along a wall, they reached Warrick's house.

Greg slotted the DVD in the TV and joined the other three on the couch. Well, Sara and Warrick were on the couch, Archie was hanging upside down with his head on the seat.

"Are you planning on staying like that for the entire movie?" Sara asked him.

"Yes."

"You're head will explode from the blood pressure." She told him. Archie hit her with a cushion but decided to sit normally for a while. After all, he wouldn't want to make a mess.

"Greg!" Three voices cried out in unison as the opening credits appeared on the screen.

"What?" He replied, doing his best to look innocent.

"You got the sing along version," Warrick told him, scowling.

"I thought it would be fun!" Greg defended himself, against the accusations and the cushions which were now hitting him repeatedly, courtesy of Sara.

"Whatever lets just watch the movie." Sara stopped hitting Greg and grabbed the bowl of popcorn from Warrick.

"Hey, that was mine!"

"Haven't you ever heard of sharing?" She asked grinning. Warrick hit her on the arm before turning his attention back to the movie which was just starting.

As the first song began to play (which I think is I Have A Dream but I'm not sure. Oh yeah, in case you haven't guessed the movie's Mamma Mia) Greg joined in. Everyone stared at him like he was mad but, after much deliberation, decided that it looked like fun and started singing too.

The movie was reaching the climax (the bit where they sing The Winner Takes It All) when a popcorn fight broke out between Archie and Greg. Soon Warrick and Sara were throwing popcorn too, the movie having long since been forgotten.

"Greg, you got popcorn in my hair!" Sara yelled, hitting him with a cushion.

"It was an accident!" He replied, shielding his head with his arms.

Warrick and Archie laughed, they'd forgotten about their battle so they could watch Sara beat Greg. "Sure man, you _accidently _tipped that bowl over her head." Archie called sarcastically.

"You could at least help." Greg shouted from under the barrage of cushions.

"What, and get beaten up too? I don't think so Greggo." Warrick was grinning from ear to ear as he answered.

Sara stopped hitting Greg and sat back on her heels, gasping for breath. "Greg?" She asked, her eyes glinting with mischief.

"Yes?" Greg said cautiously, he didn't like the expression on Sara's face. It was far too innocent-looking for there not to be an ulterior motive behind her actions.

"If I stop hitting you, will you promise to let me call you Greggo for the rest of the week?"

"Fine, anything, just stop!" Greg said. He ran away from her and hid behind the couch. As a final precaution he covered his head with a cushion that had been thrown there earlier.

Warrick's Gran chose that moment to walk in and saw Warrick and Archie collapsed on the couch, convulsing with laughter and Sara doubled over on the floor, clutching her sides. Then she saw Greg hiding behind the sofa looking absolutely terrified.

"Greg, I'm sure Mamma Mia isn't _that_ scary." She remarked and walked back out of the room.

Greg scowled at the other three who obviously found it very amusing. He threw a cushion at them and sat back down beside Sara. "It's not funny." He said, pouting. This just made them laugh even harder.

Please, please, PLEASE review! I asked nicely.


	5. Young Sandle

It's quite short so sorry for that, and I'm going to apologize now if I can't update soon. I'm going to be busy for a couple of weeks.

HOBxBOS: Thanks =D

Erynn Edition: Deal, how could I not put them together? I decided to do it now though, I couldn't keep them apart!

ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE AND I OWN NOTHING! (Apart from this computer, and even that I have to share.)

Early the next morning the nerd society met at the corner near school. "Have you done your German homework?" Greg was asking everyone urgently as Sara approached.

Archie and Warrick shook their heads so Greg turned to Sara instead. "Sara, have you done your German homework?"

"I haven't been in a German lesson here yet Greg. How am I supposed to have done the homework?"

"Oh, I keep forgetting about that. How come it feels like you've been here for ages when you've only been here for one day?" Greg said.

Sara grinned and couldn't resist the chance to tease him, "it's because I rock and you love me."

To her surprise Greg's face turned serious. "Greg, are you okay?"

"Yes Miss Sidle, I am." He replied, his expression still solemn.

"Then why are you not running around, laughing your head off like normal?" Archie and Warrick grinned at this but after glancing at each other made a silent pact not to interfere.

"Because I don't feel like it." Greg said in the same monotonous tone. He was really starting to worry Sara now.

"Greg, are sure you're okay?"

"I'll be okay if…" Greg hesitated, weighing up the options.

"If?"

"If you promise to…." He stopped again and looked at Sara. "I'll be okay if you, well, if you said you would, erm. If you would, well…"

"Yes Greg?" She was beginning to sound slightly impatient.

"Ifyousaidyou'dgooutwithme." He finished, the words coming out in such a rush that it all sounded the same.

"Come again?"

"Will you go out with me? I mean, you don't have to, I've only known you for one day but I really like you and I thought, well, maybe, you might want to."

Sara laughed at his babbling and nodded, "sure."

"You will?" Greg's eyes lit up in happiness and surprise. He'd obviously expected her to hit him or something.

"I said yes, didn't I?"

"Actually you said sure." Sara was relieved that Greg was back to his usual (can't quite say normal) self.

"Same difference." She replied, hitting him on the arm.

"I'm glad it's over with now." Archie whispered to Warrick.

"Yeah, Greg took his time asking her." Warrick muttered in response.

"She's only been here one day." Archie reminded him. Someone coughed behind them. They turned around and saw Sara and Greg laughing at them.

"Oh hey guys. We were just discussing the football."

"We were?" Archie turned to Warrick in surprise.

"Yes Archie, we were." Warrick said, elbowing him.

"Of course you were," Greg said, rolling his eyes but smiling nonetheless. "Come on, we need to get to school soon or we'll be late."

When they reached the homeroom most of the form was already there. Almost everyone was crowded around a couple who having a shout-match in the middle of the room.

The nerds exchanged puzzled glances before joining the back of the crowd. "What's going on?" Sara asked a girl standing in front of her.

"She's been cheating on him." She announced excitedly. Sara rolled her eyes in contempt and passed the information on to Greg, Warrick and Archie.

Greg's eyes grew wide as he heard the news, "Catherine's been cheating on Nick? I can't believe it!" Sara shook her head and slid her hand into his. Greg looked up at her and smiled, blushing slightly.

Archie nudged Greg and pointed to what was happening in the centre of the room. He and Sara looked up just in time to see Catherine slap Nick. "She's the one in the wrong though, isn't she?" Sara asked, frowning.

"Yeah but it doesn't work like that. Nick shouldn't have accused her." Greg informed a very confused Sara.

"But he was right."

"Apparently it doesn't work like that."

Their conversation stopped when Catherine angrily shoved them out of the way. Sara flinched at the sight of her expression. She staggered back against Greg and he quite willingly steadied her.

"Sara?" He said in total seriousness.

"Yes?"

"Promise you'll never cheat on me."

"Gladly."  
With that he kissed her, turning the classes' attention away from Nick who was still fuming.

"Sanders, Sidle, kindly remember that you're in a classroom." Grissom said, walking in. They broke apart, blushing.

"Everybody to your seats please." Grissom instructed. As the class followed his orders he continued. "As you may know your last form teacher retired recently. I don't have a form so I volunteered to take you instead."

Some of the kids cheered, Grissom was known for being a funny and relaxed teacher.

Greg and Sara were sitting in their seats when Warrick and Archie joined them. "What on earth were you thinking?" Archie asked straight away. "What if that was another teacher?"

Sara blushed again but Greg grinned, "So, I'm proud of my girlfriend." This made Sara smile and she leant against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Aaaahhh, the perfect Kodak moment." Warrick teased.

Please review, even if it's to say that you hate it (preferably not to say that though!)


	6. Run in

I know I haven't updated for a while but I promise I'll get the next chapter up in the next couple of days.

Maria-Elric05- Thank you, I always though that they'd be better than GSR but I think Sandle shippers are an almost extinct race of people.

SO- Thanks.

beckybush-It wasn't exactly asap but the next one will be, I hope.

Csilover334- I like SNickers too but I think Sandle's cuter. Am I allowed to use that idea? Please?

Erynn Edition- I'm going to get them to go on a date next chapter, they sort of got waylaid in this one!

The Nerd-Society was walking back home after school when Greg stopped suddenly. He pointed silently to two figures ahead of them. Their heads were close and the female's arm was in the male's back pocket.

"It's Catherine and the guy she cheated on Nick with." He whispered, in way of explanation.

"That's Eddie Willows (I think he'd be Willows, wouldn't he?), he's in the football team." Archie said, in the same hushed tones as Greg.

"Why is everyone so interested in what they're doing?" Sara asked.

"They count as celebrities Sar, school ones anyway." Warrick explained while Greg and Archie were busy talking about whose side they were on. Sara rolled her eyes and continued walking. The other three stared at her like she was mad before Greg grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You can't go past them, they'll kill us! We'll go round the other way instead."

It was Sara's turn to look at him like he had lost his mind. "Why? They don't own the streets." With that she walked towards Catherine, Eddie and almost certain trouble.

Warrick and Archie turned to each other and then to Greg, "Are you going to follow her?" Archie asked. "We need to get back."

Greg shrugged, "I guess."

"Good luck," Warrick called over his shoulder as they walked off.

When the Greg reached Sara she had already started an argument with Catherine. Eddie was about to intervene but Greg jumped in front of him. "Uh, hey Willows. How you doing?"

"I'd be a lot better if your girlfriend wasn't such a bitch." He pushed past Greg and grabbed Sara's elbow, yanking her away from Catherine. "What the fuck is up with you geek?" He yelled. "How dare you behave that way towards my girlfriend!"

"She started it," Sara protested, not caring about childish she'd just sounded. "I was only trying to walk down the road and she starts fighting with me!"

"Why don't we all calm down," Greg was still trying desperately to keep the peace. "Sara, I'm sure Catherine didn't mean to push you into the road." Sara glared at him. "And you two," he gestured to Eddie and Catherine, "can we get past please?"

"Not after what that cow said to me." Catherine said, glowering at Sara.

"Sara, what did you say?" Greg asked impatiently, wanting to get it over with as fast as possible.

"The truth." Sara answered. Greg looked at her pointedly and she sighed, "I told her that if she kept using her looks to get through life than she'd get nowhere."

"Then why is Catherine so mad at you?"

"I didn't exactly put it that politely."

"Oh, can't you just apologize and we can get out of here?" Greg asked, seeing Eddie clench his fists and Catherine's glare intensify. (If that was even possible!)

"She's not going anywhere," Eddie said, pointing at Sara. Greg winced slightly but Sara remained unflinching, her face free of any expression. "I think I'm going to have to teach her who's in charge around here."

Sara's face twitched slightly and she snorted with laughter. "You realise how much you sounded like you were in lame teen movie, right?"

Catherine stepped up to the taller brunette, "never insult my boyfriend, bitch."

Greg gulped, sensing that matters were only going to get worse. "Sara we really need to get going now." She ignored him. "Sara," he hissed. "Please don't make it any worse."

Sara turned to face him, her eyes wide with fear and regret. She glanced back at Eddie and Catherine who were still glaring at her. Quickly she nodded and walked off as fast as she could. Greg followed, flinching as Catherine yelled after them.

"I'll get you for this Sidle, just wait till school on Monday."

As soon as they were out of earshot Greg turned to face Sara. Expecting him to be mad at her she stared intently at the ground as his eyes bore into her forehead. After about a minute Greg gently pushed her chin up so she was looking at him.

"Why did you do that Sar?" His voice was soft and his eyes were full of concern. Sara shrugged and looked at the ground once more. "Sara, talk to me."

"I just hate that sort of person." Greg sighed at her vague answer and pushed her head up again so that their eyes met.

Sara almost broke down crying when she saw the disappointment in his face. "I honestly don't mean to Greg, it's just… I don't see what people like that have done to deserve a good life. They scare people, threaten them but they still get away with it when innocent people die."

Tears were running down her face by the time she'd finished and silently Greg pulled her into a tight embrace. He felt like he'd known her his entire life and knew not to push her into telling him anything that she didn't want to. Yes, he had been mad at her but he understood that something must have happened to make her act this way.

When Sara's tears stopped Greg hesitantly let go of her and looked her in the eye. "I understand if you don't want to tell me exactly what's going on but you've got to stop losing your temper at Catherine."

"I know and it's not that I don't want to tell you it's that I'm not too sure myself." Sara hung her head.

"It's okay Sar, I'll protect you."

"I'm not a damsel in distress Greg, I can look after myself."

"And look where it got you." He pointed out. "Anyway, I'd be the perfect knight in shining armour."

Sara laughed, relieved that everything was normal-ish again. "Of course you would Greggo, of course you would."

He pretended to be offended, "I'll have you know I've rescued many a princess in my time."

"Computer games don't count."

"Well it was worth a try." Greg grinned at her. "Though you're a lot prettier than any of them."

"I'm prettier than a computer-animated person? Good to know."

Greg sighed, still smiling. "I mean that you're more beautiful than a princess."

Sara blushed, grateful for the fact that it was beginning to get dark. "Thanks." She mumbled.

"Anytime, oh-great-princess, or should that be your majesty?"

"Neither if you want to keep all of your teeth." She told him, laughing.

Greg rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You wouldn't really knock me teeth out." Sara raised her eyebrows at this and looked at him in a questioning manner. Greg saw this and continued. "If I didn't have any teeth than I couldn't kiss you, could I?"

"Want to prove that?"

"Maybe the kissing part, I'm quite attached to my teeth."

Sara punched him lightly on the arm and leaned towards him, "that's what I meant, silly." With that they kissed, the stars and moon shining down on them.

Next chapter will be Greg and Sara's date, I will try to update soon so please review, it'll make type even faster!


	7. Phone Call

Okay, this wasn't exactly ASAP either but my computer kept breaking down. Then my brother decided playing some game was life or death and then I finally got on! It may be a little rushed and it's quite short but it's better than nothing. I ought to be able to update faster now because my school has been closed for a week due to swine flu. First one in Suffolk!

Fox-rox1539- It's okay, I got your message/review things. I got your name off your profile, I'm not some psycho stalker don't worry lol. And I can always incorporate a unicorn in my stories; it's second nature.

ChannyIsLove- I haven't decided what their proper date's going to be yet but Sara's going round Greg's for dinner and to meet his parents.

Csilover334- Thank you and I was going to make a Warrick/Catherine/Eddie triangle so I needed something to make Greg and Sara's relationship more interesting.

Beckybush- Thanks and there will be lots of excitement in later chapters.

Erica Clayton- Thanks and he'll find out soon. I'm not sure how though. If you have any ideas please tell me.

ImSuchAGenuis1988- Thank you!!!

ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE AND I OWN NOTHING!!! (Apart from the glasses case my friend's marrying!)

Greg woke in the morning to his little sister, Valerie, jumping on his bed. "Wake up Greg, Mom and Dad want to talk to you!" She yelled, right in his ear.

Greg groaned, still tired from getting home and to sleep at 2 'o' clock that morning. "Shut up Val. I'm sleeping." He turned over, hoping to ignore the hyper eight year old. Needless to say it didn't work.

"They said that they wanted to you about why you were late last night. Why were you late? Were you with a girl?" She seemed excited at the prospect of Greg with a girlfriend.

"Maybe, now can you leave my room? I need to get dressed." Greg swung his legs off his bed and shepherded his little sister out of the room.

About ten minutes later Greg wandered into the kitchen, rubbing his bleary eyes. His parents were sitting at the table waiting for him. He sat on a free chair and prepared himself for the lecture that was inevitably going to happen.

His Dad began, "Why were you late last night? You know your curfew is ten, not two." He appeared disappointed, Greg rarely ever broke the rules and his parents trusted him.

Greg hung his head and answered "I was with a girl, my girlfriend. We lost track of time." When he looked up he saw his parents shocked faces and hastened to correct them. "No, not like that, we were just talking about…stuff."

"Your girlfriend? Since when?" His Mom asked.

"Yesterday, she's new at school and I really, really like her." Greg's eyes pleaded with his parents', begging them to be okay with it.

Slowly his Dad nodded his approval and rested his hand on his son's shoulder. "I guess it's alright if you're serious about it."

Greg looked incredulous for a moment and then hastened to assure his Dad's concerns. "Of course I'm serious, Sara's really special and I would never hurt her."

"Why don't you invite her to dinner tonight then?" His Mom said, "We'd like to meet her, especially if you're going to be going out."

"Okay, I'll go phone her now." Greg jumped up and made his way to the door, pleased that his parents had forgotten how late he was that morning. He grabbed the phone and raced up the stairs to his room.

After a frantic search for the scrap of paper with Sara's phone number on he dialled the number. "Come on, come on. Pick up the phone Sara." Greg muttered as he waited for someone to pick up on the other side of the line.

"Hello," a voice interrupted his mumbling.

Greg jumped slightly and hoped that they didn't hear him speaking to himself. "Err, hi, it's Greg. Is Sara there?"

"Yes, I'll just go call her." Greg sighed inwardly with relief, he didn't know what he'd have done if Sara was out. I mean, come on. Talking to your girlfriend's parents is never easy, especially if you've only been going out for just over a day.

"Hello?"

"Sara?"

"Yes, I'm guessing this is Greg." Sara smiled as soon as she heard his voice. Her foster mom had just said that there was someone on the phone for her; she hadn't mentioned who it was.

"Got it in one." Greg affirmed. "I was thinking.

"Don't strain your mind too much then Greggo." Sara laughed.

"Very funny. Anyways, are you busy tonight?"

"No, why?"

"Would you like to come to mine for dinner? My parents really want to meet you as you're kind of… well… you're kind of my first girlfriend." Greg blushed as he admitted this and was surprised when he couldn't hear Sara laughing.

"Don't worry; you're my first boyfriend too." She didn't sound embarrassed at all, just relieved.

"Why not? I mean you're pretty and stuff." The second he'd said it Greg realised how stupid it sounded.

"Thanks, I think."

"So, can you come around later?" Greg asked eager to change the subject.

"Yeah I guess. I'll just go ask. One minute." Sara placed the phone on the table and ran into the living room in search of her foster mother. "Can I go to Greg's tonight? Pretty, pretty please."

Her foster mom laughed and nodded. "Just make sure you're back earlier than you were last night."

"Greg, I'm back." Sara almost yelled down the phone. "What time and where and stuff?"

"Erm, six-ish and at 64 Zoo Lane." (I was bored)

"Okay, I'll see you later then." Both Sara and Greg hung up.

Next chapter will be up soon-ish as I have the week off! My school closing was in newspapers and everything! Don't worry, I don't have swine flu.

Review please, I'll send you cyber cookies. Just tell me what flavour.


	8. Dinner at the Sanders Residence

I am so, so, so sorry I haven't updated for ages but camp, concussion and a crap computer have stopped me. And then the dreaded writers' block paid a visit so this probably isn't as good as my other chapters. Sorry!

Inhuman8- Yeah I thought the chapters were rather fast but my mind's very quick-paced and easily distract… ooh, butterfly :P

Fox-rox1539- You're in this chapter too, though not that much. Hope you enjoy!

Erica Clayton- Good idea but I might change it so Nick starts flirting with Sara and Greg gets annoyed and then have the fight because I don't really see Greg starting a fight. (Though I do like the I-Got-A-Girlfriend-And-You-Don't card so I'm going to try and incorporate that) And I'm thinking of calling the principal Ecklie because it fits.

ChannyIsLove- Thanks, Zoo Lane just seemed appropriate as it was on T.V (my little sister was watching it, not me! I prefer Bob The Builder) And Greg and zoos just belong together.

IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem- First of all, absolutely loving the name xD and thanks for reviewing! I honestly don't mind my school being closed, free holiday!!! And it wasn't permanent L

ImSuchAGenius1988- Loving your name too. And do you live in the street next to Greg because that would be so awesome!!

ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE AND I OWN NOTHING!!!! (Just my teletubbies dressing gown xD)

Greg stared nervously at his reflection in the mirror and fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. He was nervous about Sara coming round even though they'd spent most of their time together that week. It was approaching six 'o' clock now and Greg almost found himself dreading Sara coming round, not that he was embarrassed about his family or anything, he was just eager to impress her.

Greg heard someone clear their throat by his door and whipped around, startled. His older brother, Jordan, was standing there, leaning against the door frame.

"Well, well, well, little Greggy finally has a girlfriend." Jordan remarked casually, as if starting a conversation, and strode over to the mirror where Greg was.

"Get lost," Greg snapped.

Jordan pretended to look hurt and backed away. "I _was_ going to see whether you wanted any help seeing as this is your first girlfriend but if you'd rather not…" He was by the door now, hovering with a smug glint in his eyes.

Greg sighed reluctantly, "wait, I guess I could probably use a hand. Do I look okay?"

The older boy grinned triumphantly and walked once again to where Greg was standing. With a quick glance he surveyed his little brother's outfit and answered: "Not going to win you any awards but if she likes you then I'm guessing she doesn't exactly care much about looks." (I think Greg always looks adorable but do you _really_ think his brother would tell him that?)

Greg rolled his eyes before repeating his previous question, hoping that his brother would take the hint and be serious.

"You look fine kid," Jordan replied still watching Greg's every move. "You nervous?"

Greg spun around looking aghast, "Does it show that much?" He was worried that Sara would be able to tell and that might make her nervous and that would, in turn, most likely ruin the evening.

"Nah, but I'm trained in this stuff." Greg sighed with relief but tensed up once again when he heard the doorbell ring.

Jordan friendly punched his shoulder, "go say hi and remember, women can smell fear."

Greg nodded and muttered "thanks" under his breath before running out his bedroom door. Taking the stairs two at a time he reached the front door within seconds. He pulled open the door to reveal a shy-looking Sara . Well, her face was shy, Greg was too busy taking in her general appearance to notice such a trivial thing.

"Hi Sara! You look great!" She blushed slightly and looked at the ground, muttering something. She was wearing red dress with matching shoes that perfectly complemented her figure and complexion.

The woman who stood behind Sara (who Greg hadn't noticed until now and presumed was her mom) pushed her forwards gently and asked, "what time do you want me to pick you up?"

Sara looked at Greg questioningly. "Err, about eight?" He answered.

The women nodded and walked back down the garden path. "I'll see you then," she called over her shoulder to Sara.

Greg turned to Sara and grinned excitedly, "come on, I need to show you my room before dinner and I suppose you'll have to meet my parents."

Sara laughed at his excitement, his previous anxiety having been forgotten the minute he saw Sara. Greg grabbed Sara's hand and dragged her into the kitchen where his parents were busy chopping random vegetables and stuff for dinner.

"Mom, Dad, this is Sara." Greg eagerly introduced them whilst hopping from foot to foot. His parents smiled at her and waved. Sara waved back shyly and half hid behind Greg.

"Right, now you have _got_ to see my room; I had it redecorated last month and it is so awesome now!" Once again he pulled her away, in the general direction of his room.

"Greg you can let go now. I'm not going to run away." Sara told him when they were outside his bedroom door. "You might as well get me a collar and lead!" She told him sarcastically."

Greg's eyes lit up with mischief, "actually I do know a place where you can get these really cute collars and I'm sure that there'd be one to sui…"

Sara cut off the rest of his sentence with a Gibbs'-head-slap. (Google it!) "It was a joke Greggo." She muttered.

He pouted, "but they do really cute ones with little hearts and… Maybe not then." He said as he caught sight of Sara's expression. "Anyways, this is my room." Greg flung the door open with a flourish and gestured for her to enter.

He followed Sara in and looked at her eagerly, "what do you think?"

Sara turned around slowly and surveyed the room. Every single inch of the walls and ceiling was covered in various posters from films and bands. Above his bed was a giant poster of Pink. (Can't remember which episode but Greg likes Pink!) "It's very poster-y." Greg looked slightly disappointed and Sara hastened to correct her previous statement. "It's great Greg, how on earth did you get all these posters?"

Greg cheered up immediately and hugged her somewhat gratefully. "Internet, where else?"

"Ever heard of shops Greggo?"

Greg pouted and crossed his arms, "shopping's for girls." He told her in total seriousness.

Sara grinned," I am so taking you shopping now." Greg pretended to faint and rolled around on the floor as if in fear.

"No, anything but that please!" He yelled, kneeling at her feet and begging for mercy.

Someone cleared their throat over by the door and both teenagers turned to face the visitor in shock. Greg's Dad stood there with his arms folded and rather a mischievous smirk on his face. (like father, like son.) "I came to tell you two that dinner's ready but if you're busy it can wait."

Sara quickly pulled Greg to his feet, both were blushing as they followed his Dad downstairs. When everyone was seated at the dinner table Greg's Mom started handing around plates of food.

"So Sara, how long have you been in Vegas?" Greg's Dad asked.

"A couple of years." Sara replied nervously, still sort of shy.

"We've lived here ever since ever." Val piped up at the other end of the table. "Oh yeah, I'm Valerie."

"And I'm Jordan," Guess-Who said. (Jordan peoples who didn't realise.) Sara smiled at them and introduced herself. She felt oddly at ease with Greg's family and was worried what Greg would say when he found out about _her parents._

_After a pleasant dinner of small talk (mainly Greg's family telling Sara about Greg's escapades) Greg and Sara went up to his room for the remaining ten minutes. Greg walked over to his stereo and put on some loud music. Bowing to Sara he offered her his arm; "care to dance Madam?"_

_Sara grinned as Greg pulled her into some form of ballroom dance, very appropriate for listening to Marilyn Manson. They swept around the rather small room before collapsing, laughing, on Greg's bed. "Great choice in music Greggo," Sara told him as they lay across his bed, trying to get their breath back. "Great for dancing."_

"_That's why I like him," Greg replied, not quite taking note of the slight sarcasm in Sara's voice. Just then the doorbell rang and they both sat up, Sara leaning against Greg. "Does that mean you have to go?" He asked, pouting._

_Sara laughed at his typical puppy-dog expression and nodded, "afraid so Greggo."_

"_What if I kidnapped you?" His eyes lit up as if he'd just solved some very complicated mathsy problem (can't think of any off the top of my head)._

"_Don't think it would work, they'd know it was you straight away." _

_They both groaned as Greg's mom called up the stairs to them. "Bye Sara," Greg was still pouting as he spoke. He gave her a quick kiss goodnight before Sara reluctantly went downstairs. "I'll miss you!" He called after her and swore he heard her laugh._

_Sorry about it being kind of short and you having to wait so long but next chapter should be up soon as long as I don't get concussion again and not be able to watch T.V or use a computer. I couldn't even read at first!!! But I'm okay now so I'm able to write! Reviews make me write faster!!!_


End file.
